JP-A No. 2003-232236 discloses a vehicle that includes a hydraulic pressure control circuit for controlling the operation of a clutch of an automatic transmission and a valve-driving control device for controlling operation timing of engine valves.
Meanwhile, in a saddle-riding type small vehicle such as a motorcycle, the entire power unit needs to be made compact. Accordingly, there is a demand for the optimization of the disposition of a valve control device which controls the operation of a valve-operation mode changing mechanism and a clutch control device which shifts the connection/disconnection of a clutch unit.